


A Totally Average Family Therapy Appointment

by maddiebug



Series: Standard Day in the Life of a Parisian Therapist [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien x Therapy, Chaos, Crack, Family, Family Drama, Gen, i have no explanation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Dr. Terra Past has seen all sort of patients through the years, with different struggles and issues.Gabriel and Adrien Agreste are just like any other... or are they?Based off ofthis tumblr postby ahamsternamedmarinette aka walkingonthestars
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Series: Standard Day in the Life of a Parisian Therapist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135469
Comments: 40
Kudos: 295





	A Totally Average Family Therapy Appointment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkingonthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingonthestars/gifts).



> Your comics are a gift to this world I cannot tell you how long I spent laughing at this concept.

When Dr. Terra Past looked at the next appointment on her schedule, she was surprised, to say the list.

She wasn't exactly a celebrity therapist, in fact, Adrien and Gabriel Agreste were probably the most high profile "celebrities" that she had ever treated. 

But she had to remember that they were people too, with emotions and feelings. That's what Dr. Past was best at, talking her patients through their emotions. Getting them to work through their trauma, to rebuild relationships, to grow and move on. 

She read through their file, to learn some basic information. 

Adrien was a teenager, Gabriel was recently widowed. What happened to Emelie Agreste was mysterious and widely unknown. 

Perhaps that was why they had chosen therapy. It was hard to recover when a loved one died. 

Sure, Emelie had disappeared years ago, but death was not easy to cope with. 

Or perhaps, Adrien was going through some classic Teenage Angst™. Being a single parent is a struggle, and being a single parent of a rebellious teenager more so. 

Gabriel had also been one of the akuma victims, which didn't help things.

Since Hawkmoth's defeat, there had been an increase in therapy visits for those who had been akumatized in the past. It was something, Dr. Past learned, that left a lifelong impact on a person. They were stuck with the memories of the monster they had become, and the damage they had caused.

Since Ladybug and Chat Noir had announced Hawkmoth's defeat, people had felt free to come forward and work through their emotions, instead of keeping them bottled up. 

Really, Dr. Past sympathized with Gabriel Agreste. The whole scenario was tragic. 

But it wasn't professional to make assumptions. Dr. Past closed her file folder and started the appointment like she did with every one.

By turning to an empty page in her notebook. A blank slate.

She scribbled down the names "Adrien Agreste" and "Gabriel Agreste" and was ready to begin. 

They arrived exactly on time, and like any teenager, Adrien obviously did not want to be in therapy. 

His whole body language was stiff and awkward, from the moment he entered the room, to when he sat on the couch, as far away from his father as he could be. (Which was hard, given the fact that it wasn't a large couch, but Adrien managed to put quite a but bit of space between himself and his father. It was frankly impressive).

Gabriel Agreste, on the other hand, had an air of confidence that seemed entirely unwarranted. He walked into the room with his nose in the air, barely sparing a glance at the therapist. 

Immediately, Dr. Past had some notes to make. 

"Good afternoon," she gave them her therapist smile, "I'm Dr. Terra Past. You can call me Dr. Past, or Terra. " 

"I'm Gabriel Agreste, and this is my son Adrien. You may call me Mr. Agreste." 

Dr. Past wrote that down. Gabriel was formal. Overly so perhaps.

"Why don't you just tell her to call you mothman." Adrien mumbled.

This caused Mr. Agreste to glare, and Dr. Past didn't quite know what to make of it. Clearly, there was an issue there.

"I'm sorry, Adrien, right?" Dr. Past smiled, "did you say that your preferred name is Matthew?"

"No, I-"

Gabriel Agreste glared. "Don't."

Adrien sighed. "I'm Adrien. Call me Adrien."

Dr. Past write down Adrien's name, with the name Matthew and a question mark. When they had time, she would return to that. 

She cleared her throat, "So, you two are father and son, right?"

"Yes, Dr. Past. Adrien is my only son."

Adrien rolled his eyes. Typical teenage behavior. He didn't want to talk, but talking is the first step to healing.

"Is there something you'd like to say, Adrien?" Dr. Past prompted.

"Well, there's a lot of things I want to say." Adrien shrugged, "most of them start with 'why' and include a lot of profanity. He knows what he did."

Dr. Past nodded. "And, what exactly did you do, Gabriel?"

"The only crime I am guilty of is loving my family too much. If you lost your spouse, would you not devote all your time and energy to getting them back?"

Dr. Past wrote down "obsessive, not over death of spouse" under Gabriel's name, along with "child neglect," and a question Mark. 

Adrien laughed. "You've got to be kidding me, really?"

Gabriel seemed unfazed. "You know that everything I did was for you, son."

"Well, that's funny, because I was the one you hurt most."

"I didn't know that it was you."

"That doesn't change the fact that it was me."

Dr. Past cleared her throat. "I see that there is a lot of tension between you two, but we need to treat this civilly. Now, does one of you want to explain what you're talking about?"

She imagined that Gabriel had become a strict parent after Emelie's death, and Adrien felt overwhelmed. It was typical behavior. Or maybe he became a shut-in, ignoring everyone and everything, including his son. 

Gabriel didn't respond.

Adrien did. "Yeah, I can explain."

"Please do."

"Well, before we get any further into this therapy, you should know that I was Chat Noir and my father was Hawkmoth."

Dr. Past dropped her notebook. "Excuse me?"

"I said that I was Chat Noir, and my father was Hawkmoth."

"Yes. No." She picked up her notebook, and wrote the information down in her notebook. "I heard you. Thats just, that's-"

"-a lot to unpack?" Adrien rolled his eyes. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"I was doing it for love." Gabriel declared. "How can you fault me when I was in love."

"I can fault your for attacking random children to get magical jewelry." Adrien spat back. "Not only is it unethical, immoral and illegal, it wasn't even love. At that point, it was an obsession."

"You're one to talk, with your Ladybug shrine."

"First of all, she's my girlfriend now and we are in love, and second of all, she's still alive."

"Are you saying that if she died, you wouldn't try to bring her back."

"Thats exactly what I'm saying. Believe it or not, I've talked go her, and if she dies, she doesn't want me to bring her back."

"All it costs is a wish-"

"And the life of an innocent. An eye for an eye." Adrien shook his head. "That's not a price anyone would be willing to pay."

Dr. Past was frantically writing down all of this new information.

"So you don't love Ladybug as much as I love your mom."

"No. I love Ladybug more, I'm just not going to murder someone for her, because murder is wrong."

"Oh you think you're better than me, just because you have morals?"

"Yes!" Adrien threw his arms in the air. "You have no morals, that's the issue."

"You can destroy anything with one touch, and I'm the one without morals?"

"At least I know how to face the consequences for my actions." Adrien glared. 

Okay, so maybe they weren't a typical family with regular issues.

This was going to be a challenging case. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back to my irregularly scheduled crack bs. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think and also if you have other crack comics that you want to see made into a fic (with artists permission) comment a link below and ill see what I can do.


End file.
